


Purr-suasion

by deanandcastielwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Firefighter!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcastielwinchester/pseuds/deanandcastielwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Cas gets a cat without telling Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-suasion

Dean was tired from his long day at the fire department. He loved his job, he loved saving people, but it was always rough when he couldn't save everything.

Earlier that day, Dean had watched a young girl comforting her little sister as he and the other firefighters tried to control the flames burning the girl's home to the ground. It hit a little too close to home, reminding him of carrying Sammy out of their house when he was only four years old. He remembered how he'd lost his mother along with all the happy memories his house had held. At least everyone got out the house okay, but they were still losing their home. Just imagining all the memories lost to a family was always emotionally draining for Dean. He hated seeing families in mourning even if they were only mourning the loss of a house.

That's why all Dean wanted to do was get home, kiss his boyfriend, and relax, maybe watch some Doctor Sexy, maybe take a nap. He didn't really care, as long as Cas was with him.

Dean opened the door to his and Cas' appartment, "Cas? Babe? You home?" He called, taking off his jacket and toeing off his boots.

There was a thump then Cas' slightly breathless voice replied from their bedroom, "Hello, Dean."

Curious, Dean headed towards Castiel's voice, "What's going on?"

A moment later Cas slipped through their bedroom door, closing it behind them. His hair was especially tousled, as if he'd been pulling at it all day, and his clothes were rumpled.

"Hi," Cas leant over and pecked Dean on the lips, "How was your day?"

Dean focused intently on the door, as if he could somehow see through it, "It was...fine," Dean replied distractedly, "Um, what's going on?" 

There was a rustling noise and another tiny thump. 

Cas bit his lip and looked down at his feet, "Please, don't be angry."

"I don't understand? What's going on? Is someone in there?" Dean suddenly felt sick. He couldn't believe his boyfriend would cheat on him, but what other explanation could there be?

Cas fidgeted a little more before taking a hold of one of Dean's hands, and opening their bedroom.

Dean took one step inside, then sneezed. Cas led him further into the room and Dean broke out into a full sneezing fit.

"Sorry," Dean sneezed again, "This usually only happens when..." Dean trailed off into another bout of sneezes, but realisation had already dawned on his face, "You didn't!" Dean accused.

Castiel sheepishly picked up a little cat off the floor, "Surprise!"

The cat meowed. Dean groaned.

"Cas, I'm allergic! What were you thinking?" Dean sniffled, eyes beginning to tear up from his allergies.

"I know, and I sincerely apologise, but I was walking home and found him abandoned in a dilapidated cardboard box! He just kept meowing so forlornly." Cas explained hugging the cat closer to his chest, looking at Dean with his big, sad, blue eyes.

"So, you take it to the shelter! You don't take it home with you." Dean complained.

"He's not an  _it_ , Dean. He's a he." Castiel scolded.

"Dammit, Cas, you're completely missing the point. I'm allergic. We can't have a cat," Dean said, leaving the room to get away from all the cat dander.

"Please, Dean. His fur isn't even that long. Can't you just take antihistamines?" Castiel pouted, scratching the cat's head.

Dean stood in the doorway, and looked to his boyfriend, who was cradling the cat in his arms like a baby. The image stirred something in his chest.

He and Cas weren't ready for a baby, hell, Dean didn't even know if he could handle having kids, but he and Cas had been together for two years, and what said domesticity and commitment like getting a cat? Dean loved Cas more than anything and would do whatever it took to make him happy.

Wiping the allergy induced moisture from his red, itchy eyes, Dean took a closer look at the cat. It was snow white, with charcoal black ears, the eyes are what made the decision for Dean, though. The cat had the exact same shade of blue for eyes as Castiel did.

Sighing with resignation Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, making their cat squirm out of Cas' grip, "Fine, we can keep it- sorry-  _him_ , but you're in charge of all the vet shit, okay?"

"Really?" Castiel asked, eyes glowing bright with excitement.

"Yeah, really," Dean confirmed, trying to looked displeased with the situation, but failing hopelessly as he stared into his boyfriends happy face.

Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, only to have Dean jump back and sneeze.

"'m sorry, Cas," Dean sniffled, grabbing some tissues to blow his nose "I really need those allergy meds."

"I'll go get them right now. I need to get food, litter and toys for Samandriel anyway," Cas assured Dean, grabbing his coat and wallet.

"Salmon-what?" Dean asked watching the cat play with the shoelaces on his boot.

"Samandriel. That's the cat's name." Castiel explained, cheeks flushing faintly.

"You already named him?" Dean smirked, "You knew I'd agree to this didn't you."

"I didn't know for certain, but I thought I could convince you," Castiel smiled back slyly.

Dean didn't have a witty comeback, so he just held Cas' hand pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles. He wanted to tell his boyfriend he loved him, but it felt like too much immediately after agreeing to adopt a cat. Just because they'd been together so long didn't mean Dean was any better at expressing his feelings. Instead he said, "Don't take too long."

Cas smiled fondly replying with, "I won't," which they both knew meant  _I love you, too._

 

When Cas got home an hour and a half later, he was greeted by the sight of Dean sleeping soundly on the couch as Samandriel lay curled up on Dean's stomach.

Castiel grinned to himself, because in that moment he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my tumblr [here](http://deanandcastielwinchester.tumblr.com/post/110520780823/domestiel-au-cas-gets-a-cat-without-telling-dean)


End file.
